


Shades of Red and Green

by MidnightBeast1098



Series: Marvel Imagines [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Second Person, idk - Freeform, whatevs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBeast1098/pseuds/MidnightBeast1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's gone, again. You and Thor scour the universe, and then Thor disappears too.</p><p>-</p><p>Written in second person, with y/n in the place of a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Red and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Idek if anyone will actually read this.  
> I even had to create a new tag for it.

Thor holds out his arm and you settle into his chest. “Are you warm enough?” he asks. You nod, but shiver. He chucks and wraps his thick red cape around you.

“Thanks,” you mutter sleepily.

“That is okay,” he says. His arm muscles flex and he pulls you closer. Lightening illuminates the cave you're cowering in.

You look up at the blog. “Can't you stop the storm?”

Thor ponders for a moment. “No,” he finally decides, “there has been a drought here. The mortals need the rain.” You huff and sigh but settle. Thor runs his hands through your hair. You let him.

Going on a manhunt for your boyfriend wasn't exactly the way you'd envisioned spending your summer holiday. Even if you did have good company, you'd rather be with him. Fear, however, has gripped you since you started out. Thor seems calm, and he keeps watch for predators, expecting you to sleep.

“Thor?” Your voice is croaky and even you can hear the despair. You feel him look down at you.

“Yes?”

“Do you think we'll ever find him?” Once again, Thor falls silent.

He lifts you from underneath your armpits and rests you between his legs. You're a lot warmer, and he doesn't seem to mind your proximity, so you don't, either. His cape keeps the damp from seeping into your jeans.

You sit in silence, wondering if you should ask again, before his voice makes you jump in the darkness. “I do not know, y/n.”

You turn in his grasp. “That's it? You don't know?”

“He has gone missing before,” Thor replies simply. “We could find him. We could not. Loki is the god of mischief, it is not unusual for him to play pranks.”

“This is a prank?” you cry. “Why on earth would he do this?”

“We are not on earth.” Thor, thinking he's being funny, laughs. You glare and he stops, averting his gaze. “We will find him,” he continues. “I promise.”

 

The next day is equally as unsuccessful as the one before. The one after that is the same. And the one after. The days begin to fall away. Thor is the only constant in your life. You travel between planets, with different receptions changing from trials for execution to invites to feasts. But as soon as you see Loki is not there, you and Thor move on.

“We'll never find him,” you say on a particularly bad day. Thor passes you the meat he was eating. You take it gratefully.

“Stay warm,” he says, taking his cloak from his neck and passing it to you. You wrap it around your shoulders like a blanket and he stands.

“Whoa, wait! Where are you going?”

Thor rests a hand on your shoulder and smiles down at you. “I am going to have a look around. Do not worry, you will be fine.” He hesitates then kisses your forehead brotherly.

“Don't be long!” you shout at his retreating figure.

“I will not!” he shouts back.

It automatically feels colder as soon as he's gone. You stamp your feet on the hard ground and blow into your hands.

 

Thor's been gone too long. You wonder about going to look for him, but he's a god of thousands of years with a terrifying hammer and incredible elocution. You're just a girl from Watford. With terrible map skills.

“Thor?” you call out nervously into the darkness. “Thor, come back. Please.” You hope he'll send you a sign, anything: a flash of lightening, a crash of thunder.

In the distance, you can see a figure approaching. “Thor,” you sigh to yourself, a smile spreading across your face. But, as they gets closer, you realise it's not Thor. This person is thinner, shorter hair, a more nimble body his voice, when he speaks, is low, gravely and scary.

“I hope you have not been waiting long. My my, how does the time fly.” Then there are red eyes in your face and it all goes black.

 

“Y/n,” someone hisses. A familiar someone. Their voice begins to sound more insistent. “Y/n!”

“What?” You groan and realise you're tied in shackles. Groggily, your eyes open and green swarms into your view.

“She is alive,” the man whispers to someone behind him.

“We will only have a few seconds,” another, lower voice mutters back. “You will have to take her, brother.”

“Thor?” you murmur. You look to your left and there he is, a few cuts on his face and a leaf in his hair, but it's him. You turn your head back and- could it- is it? “Loki?”

“Hello, y/n,” he says smiling, his face battered and bruised. He leans forward and presses his lips to yours briefly before looking back to Thor. They seem to share an understanding, then Thor lifts his hammer above his head. Loki grins at you. “When I say duck, duck.” You nod, and when he gives the command, you drop your head, Mjolnir cracking against the metal and dropping you to the ground.

All of a sudden, alarms are blaring and you hear the pounding of feet. “Come on,” Thor says, dragging you along. Loki pauses, turns, aims his sceptre. You hear a loud bang, and then he's by your shoulder again, encouraging you to run faster, harder, even as your lungs feel like they about to explode.

“I can't-go-further,” you pant once you're out into the light. The planet you are on is strange, a dark green mostly. You lean against Loki whilst Thor checks ahead.

“You left me,” you wheeze accusingly. He looks upset, but accepts it.

“Yes, I did,” he says. “I am sorry. I did not realise I was going to be gone for so long. In fact, I did not realise I was going to be gone at all. I am sorry. I missed you, my love.”

Gasping, you whisper, “I love you, Loki Odinson.” He smiles, kisses you again, and then you're running once more, hand in hand.  


End file.
